The disclosed embodiments generally relate to the field of healthcare payments.
Healthcare service provider entities, such as physician practices, hospitals, and including third party medical billers may collect funds for healthcare services rendered to a patient from at least two entities: one or more healthcare payer entities, such as a commercial health plan provider, for example, an insurance company, a governmental carrier, such as, Medicare, and/or Medicaid, an employer, or any other entity providing coverage for healthcare services, and one or more responsible parties, such as a patient or a patient's parent or legal guardian. In order to accurately collect funds from all entities, the healthcare service provider must submit a healthcare claim to the healthcare payer entity or entities, and then bill the responsible party for the remaining balance. This can be a time consuming and inefficient process.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for collecting funds from a healthcare payer entity and a responsible party that is more efficient and less time consuming.